Kogane Chinmoku
by DaPika
Summary: At a young age, Naruto is attacked by the villagers and his throat is slashed. This makes him mute. Struggling for several years to improve, he finds a scroll that could change his life, in more ways than one. AU Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Closing his eyes, he sighed, with no breath. The room was airless no oxygen, no nitrogen, nothing. Just a black void. An empty void. There was nothing there but him and that feeling of malevolence that came from the far end of the gas ridden room. Alas, this was always the way when he entered his mind.

It bored him to death when he entered it and he couldn't really be bothered venturing deep into the nothingness to find the malevolence. Waking up once the middle of the night was something no one wanted to do but it was something he had gotten used to, when you had over 20000 potential murderers, you would do so to.

He knew the risks to sleeping, the last time he had tried to sleep all the way through the night, his apartment had been invaded and he had been attacked. They stabbed him in intestines many times and had slit his throat. They were preparing to remove said intestines when the ANBU arrived. The ensuing battle was over in seconds with the ANBU killing 4 of the 10 attackers, the rest where arrested and sent to the Torture and Interrogation Department of the Konoha Shinobi, the village's defence and assault force.

He has since never slept more than two hours a night. He didn't hate the village, instead he hated the crazy people that had the gall to attack, insult or just plain hate him.

But he would change their mind about him and he will respect them in return, as long as they truly respect him, after all, those give respect get respect in return and if anyone could do it, it was him, even though he was mute, he, the village pariah, would do the impossible, after all, his name is Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Play: Whatever this story fits the tone of, tell me, what song should be the story's theme in reviews please.**

* * *

Naruto, after the incident, had stopped pranking and usually held a neutral face. He had been told by many to stop trying to become a shinobi. He knew he was disabled and that's what pushed him forwards to become a shinobi. He had also been told a bit of encouragement from the old man Hokage, "Naruto, many shinobi have been disabled in some, since you are unable to talk anymore, I would actually say that this 'disability' is actually a blessing in disguise. Since you do not have the capability to speak, you should be able to focus on the details and not yell in frustration when learning, you also will be able to focus more on your other senses better than most if not anybody".

It wasn't the greatest of wording nor the greatest of advice but it stuck by Naruto since and he had tried to make himself better at all things but he was still a little bit behind most his class in most things, just below average would be about right, except fuinjutsu, since nobody in his class had even heard of the word, he even found that he was a natural at the art. Even so, he was only at was called level zero, basics, explosive tags and the sealing of objects that weighed less than a ton. And it was said that there was at least a thousand levels but in fuinjutsu, the early seals were the hardest to learn, taking Jiraiya, the only remaining seal master left, three or so years to do and Naruto had only started the art half a year ago, though he felt he was close.

To make matters worse for him, the graduation test was just a month away and Naruto still could not do the Bunshin, a key part in the test, try as he might, he just could not control his chakra well enough to do so. And he knew nothing of chakra exercises other than the leaf balancer, which doesn't do shit for him, he needed a better exercise.

However, he knew of the best way to find out what kind of exercises could better his chakra control, no, not by going to the library nor asking the Hokage, by going out at the cover of darkness and searching through the bins of clan estates, which was not actually an illegal act.

And so he went, in dark clothes, first to the Uchiha bins, which haven't been emptied since the massacre and the last surviving member living in an apartment nearby, though the estate was still his property. Most of the stuff found in these bins was bias about the sharingan and the Uchiha clan in general, which was rather sickening. After troving through the bins for twenty minutes, he found a very old water-walking exercise scroll, which would be more useful if he could his chakra control up to that level through some other exercise that does not involve a liquid.

He did not them them ex such an exercise in the Uchiha bins, so his search moved on to the Yamanaka clan bins, there was a much higher chance for this mystery exercise to be in their bins and lo and behold, he found the scroll that would majorly help him.

Wall-walking was the name given to the exercise on the scroll and the principle seem very simple, you had to send chakra to your feet, concentrating it there even, and use it to stick to walls, trees and cliffs. Though in practice, this was anything but the case, for a start, some one with as chakra reserves as big as Naruto's, it was hard to get the required amount chakra, if there was too much or too little, you would fall or even fly off the surface you wish to scale, as you can see, there was massive room for error with Naruto.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Naruto had managed to get the wall-walking exercise down but was still unable to do a single bunshin. This frustrated the mute boy to no end, if he could still speak he would be venting that frustration through profanities and yelling but alas he was stuck in silence for possibly forever.

Little did he know his life would change that day. Walking down the streets from school was something Naruto hated to do, the hateful glares he got from the people on streets, ready to spring to action and take him out at any time, at least that was what Naruto thought, he had not much of an idea of what really went on in their heads. Nevertheless he walked in plain sight of them, were it was easy for them to attack him and potentially finish off the damage they did six years ago. In the least used part of the village was where he lived, it was the safest place he could be in the village apart from the Hokages Office and the school building. He was nearing the apartment complex in which he lived, when he saw it, a weird scroll, stuck in an old bin that seemed like it not been used since the Kyuubi Incident, looking around to seen if he could be spotted by anyone in the general area, he found nobody in the vicinity and plucked the scroll from the bin.

The scroll was made of parchment and seemed pretty old, as soon as he opened the scroll, Naruto noticed the words, 'The Uzumaki Scroll of Jutsu, Fuin and Fighting, Volume 1' and it was dated to forty years ago between the Nidaime and Sandaime Shinobi Wars and published in the village of Uzushiogakure. This confused Naruto enormously,_ "Uzumaki?, I have family?, if I do then holy shit, I'm not alone in this world but my search for them will have to wait, I need to graduate and do a bunch of other stuff before I even try that, I'll use this to train, this is my chance to graduate well"._

* * *

**A bad ending place, I know but that's what I do.**

**Anyway, this is an experimental story with a plot I've never tried before.**

**Now, I wait.**

**Cheerio**


	2. Chapter 2

Entering his apartment, Naruto looked around for any traps that had been placed there by the shinobi population that hates, as he knew that they would use any chance they got to get him erased from the world's stage, he had been doing this ever since the incident. Finding nothing was a relief that he was used to as the last person who tried this had been caught in action by the ANBU three years ago, as such many feared of a permanent ANBU watch on Naruto's apartment, which wasn't true. Still though, he had no reason not to be paranoid, after all, he was very much hated to the attempt of murder, hence, the incident.

Sitting down at his desk, he reopened the scroll, taking time to look at it in better detail, the handles were decorated with an ornate pattern in a blue color with carvings into the wood that looked like whirlpools, as previously mentioned, it was made of parchment and was longer than he thought, though in a different way than you might imagine, the scroll was laden with many storage seals as well as an introductory paragraph that each of the seals contained scrolls, a kit of some sort and one that contained a special weapon that could only be wielded by the Central Uzumaki bloodline. Taking a closer look at the publishers notice, he noted that it was a special edition, produced for the Central Uzumaki Bloodline, that made Naruto beyond baffled,_ "Why on earth would such a special scroll this be here in Konoha, had this 'Central Uzumaki Bloodline' come to Konoha and just forgot it or was it something else, could my parents have come from this clan, or at least one of them, I'll have to figure that one out and another important question, I believe, is why such an important scroll be stuck in a bin"._

Deciding it would be best to ponder that subject later, Naruto turned his attention back to the scroll, noting that the first seal contained a scroll about something called kage bunshin, this intrigued Naruto as he instantly thought that any technique that has more words in its name must be more chakra consuming than the original technique and, for the most part, he was right. Opening scrolls was incredibly easy once you knew how to do it, which Naruto, very obviously, did as it was the first thing you learned if you were studying fuinjutsu.

The scroll inside was very small and very short and was decorated with the same patterns as the main scroll, internally it had a diagram and a paragraphs worth of text explaining that the technique could only be performed by people with large chakra reserves, the clones it spawned were solid but could be dispelled by a decent punch or anything sharp and above and that all memories that the clone got would be transferred over the original once it was dispelled, this last one caught Naruto's interest, as it instantly occurred to him that ithe kage bunshin technique was the perfect technique for training and grunt work, why grunt work?, because he knew he would have to deal with the abysmally hated D-Ranked missions. The kage bunshin jutsu was the easiest thing Naruto had learned so far and he knew it would be of great use.

His attention then turned to the 'special weapon' mentioned in the main scroll's paragraph, searching through the very long scroll, he found it deep inside it. Opening the seal, he was confronted with red blade with an orange handle, the blade was roughly 2'5 long and curved gently and on both sides of the blade was inscribed the word Kinhatsusei, volatile. Naruto had no idea why the sword was called volatile but picked it up, he was surprised to find that he could use it, which meant only one thing, that he was of the Central Uzumaki Bloodline, he was of a clan, he should have family out there, somewhere. Once he had stopped thinking about possible family, his thoughts ran back to what made the sword so special, other than the fact that it could only be wielded by people of his direct family and that it was was a very unique colour in both parts of the weapon his, his wondering was abruptly stopped by him noticing a small paper leaflet that came out with the sword, it was clearly old, having fold marks and other types of ware galore.

The paper stated that if you channel chakra into the sword, the results would be interesting and they were, to say the least. As soon as the first drop of chakra reached the sword, the colour of the blade changed from red to black and the sword seemed to have wind spinning around it in a vortex at an insane speed. Having found out of the sword's first ability, well,he beloved it was the first as there was a nagging suspicion in him that there was more to find out about this sword but he put that aside for now as a new thought train arrived at its station, carrying aboard it the wonderment of why no one had taken the sword and never put it back, however, the train quickly left and Naruto was now looking for fuinjutsu in the long scroll of scrolls, finding one just after the kage bunshin scroll slot, it was entitled as such: The Basics of Fuinjutsu.

It was obvious to what this was about, it was in the fucking title for goodness sake. Upon opening the scroll, he was confronted by the same things he was learning but less vaguely stated than the words from the book that he was currently learning fuinjutsu from, which was called: The Principles of Fuinjutsu by the Yondaime Hokage, its not like he hated the man, far from it, he had amazing respect for the man who killed the Kyuubi. Still though, he really sucked at writing educational scriptures for shinobi hopeful, he had hoped that the man could read his thoughts, where ever he was, in the Kami's den, the pits of Jashin or whatever else there was for him to go to when he died.

This one also featured exercises and tips to make things quick, such as the suggestion of kage bunshin and meditation, using this as a baseline, he got some paper and a pencil and jotted down a training schedule that would help him, with twenty clones on chakra control, to make him know how to do the exercises without any faults as well as improve his overall chakra control, thirty clones on fuinjutsu and just himself on swordplay for the moment.

Even with his army of clones, Naruto knew a metric shit-ton of work to go in the next two weeks.

* * *

**Another chapter completed in quick succession, is the sky falling? Can you guys go check for me?**

**Anyway, funny I hope you enjoy.**

**Cheerio**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this is the chapter where everything starts to go whack, hella whack, now you may end up shocked about what happens in this chapter**

* * *

**Graduation and The Flames Intensify**

* * *

Two weeks, it may not seem like much but for Naruto, it was the perfect amount of time. It meant that he would not get too strong but enough to let him pass the Exam, at least he hoped so. As far as knew, he was the only one in his class that knew how to wield a sword and besides, if he couldn't pull off the regular bunshin then he could still resort to using the kage bunshin and graduate, he didn't actually care where he came in his class's skill level, though preferably he would be the dead last and while that almost certainly meant being lumped with the vengeance obsessed, egotistical asshole that's was Sasuke Uchiha and that was putting it lightly.

Naruto kept his sword in a seal in his hood, that reminds me, I haven't told you what he is wearing and, yes, it is a bit more logical to go back and edit chapter 1, I'm too lazy to do so and quite frankly, I stick by the motto/line, 'Good as time as any'. Anyway enough of my ranting, back on track, Naruto wore a calm orange T-shirt, on top of that, he had a dark grey/black hoodie on, he also had blue combat trousers with many pockets and the like for storing things, he had got it from the Sandaime Hokage for his tenth birthday and on his feet, he had the standard issue blue shinobi sandals or zori.

Back to plot, Naruto had reached the school gates and that's when he heard the whispering properly, things along the lines of,"I have no idea how you can bear being in a class with that demon", "I am sure you will pass and never have to look at that disgusting creature ever again" and "If you beat that demon, I will treat you to barbeque". Not that they ever affected him, they never did, not even when he first heard them at a time that he could still communicate vocally, so he just walked past them without so much as a second glance and continued towards class constantly getting glares that were trying to give off killing intent, they gave off the tiniest amount possible, practically none and he should know, Iruka gave him more killing intent in a nanosecond than the villagers had done in his entire lifetime, however cold the glares were or who they were produced by.

Walking into class was much easier than walking towards the school building as no single person hated him to the same magnitude that the villagers did but after that was when the wailing banshees that were more widely known as fangirls rampaged in and started fighting over their Sasuke-kun, mind you, the worst pair hadn't arrived yet, _yet_, Naruto swore that if they ever directly, and at point blank range, yelled in his ear about something that he did that, for some reason, dissed their precious Sasuke-kun, his ears would explode but, thankfully for him, such an incident hadn't happened.

After a few minutes, the said mega-banshees arrived and in some sort conflict it would seem, highly likely to be over Sasuke or something else, neither did Naruto give a shit about nor did he really want to know of the behind-the-scenes they would do with Sasuke pictures, perhaps sex dolls that they had managed to hide from their parents, stalking and their plots to rape the twit. He knew that they would do these things, they were that obsessed with the overrated emo.

All of which were illegal and should not be attempted by anyone at all, might he add. About 7 or so minutes later, they were told that their names would be called out in alphabetical order, after this event, Naruto tuned out completely until his name was called out.

His name was called out 2 hours later as a group of students really took a long time to do something or other. The first test was a theory test, which to Naruto was completely and utterly pointless as they hardly ever helped you in the field, Iruka had actually said this himself and he only teached to them because the curriculum told him to but in all seriousness, did he really need to know to what the Tenchi Bridge was and why it was made, if they really needed to know this then it could be said in mission debriefing and as much as he wanted to voice these opinions, he couldn't, he was mute remember. Nevertheless, he continued on and got around 30% of them right, which was good as the pass was very low, probably around 25%, which quite clearly meant that they didn't see this as very important.

Next came the projectiles test, pass mark: 20 points out of 65, Naruto got 21 points, a pass though lowest in the class, not that he cared as he found kunai more effective in hand to hand combat and shuriken only useful when they were big and spin to act as a shield, how did he find this out?, you may ask, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out, reader, he got it while testing with clones, use you brain, as you do have one, don't you?

Then came the only important test, the three basic Jutsu, bunshin, kawarimi and henge, henge was the easiest to learn as it didn't take a person with any type of chakra control to do it, kawarimi was the hardest for people who had small amounts of chakra and bunshin was only really difficult when it came Naruto and that's only because he had an ocean of chakra inside himself which meant that it was harder to refine control on it unlike the civilian students who didn't really have much chakra, this was one of the reasons that was ridiculed as the dead-last, aside from other, obvious reasons.

The henge went down as a simple pass, nothing big like some people did, the kawarimi ended up exactly the same way as it wasn't difficult for his ridiculously large reserves, now it all rested on him managing to get at least 3 standing, not ones that would be classified as invalids.

"Alright Naruto, please make at least 3 bunshin that are not useless and half-dead", instructed Iruka.

The sweat Naruto's face was obvious and so was the Mizuki's, despite his best efforts to hide it, that meant to Naruto that Mizuki was plotting something and that something was likely to involve him as Mizuki obviously thought he would fail, that meant that couldn't fail, he would never give up on the bunshin, using the required hand-seals, Naruto pushed not even close to one percent of his chakra out.

Smoke surrounded Naruto, as such he nor Mizuki and Iruka could see anything around Naruto until the smoke cleared, only 2 seconds went by but for Naruto the wait seemed longer, after all, if there was 3 perfectly natural looking clones there then we would officially be a shinobi, if there wasn't, then his dreams would be shattered. The smoke cleared and around him were not just 3 bunshin but a strike teams worth of them, eight.

Mizuki was shocked, the plan he had been waiting to enact for years was ruined, _" Damn that demon, no matter, I will get him eventually but first, time to steal the scroll for Orochimaru-sama "._

Naruto on the other hand was stunned and extremely proud of himself, his dreams would not die out, he was now ready to show the world the REAL Uzumaki Naruto, this was the start of something epic, he could feel it in bones. He knew he would be dead last even though he pulled that off, only the civilian family members of his class should really be able to do that because of their incredible chakra control.

Iruka was just sitting there with his mouth open, he was extremely proud of Naruto, after all he had been backing the boy the whole way and he knew that the mute boy would find a way to graduate but he didn't expect this, he hadn't thought that Naruto could do 1 bunshin, let alone 8, even with the confidence in the boy. After a few brief moments, Iruka got over his shock, "Well done Naruto, you pass but unfortunately you pass as the dead-last because of your theory and missile tests, despite making the most bunshin out the class".

Naruto was utterly surprised, sure he had done a shit ton of chakra control training, amongst other things, but to be the person to have created the most bunshin was something he didn't expect and that meant that nobody else expected it to happen, which in turn meant that he had defied all odds against him that were set by the people who didn't believe in him or downright hated him. He just wished he was properly educated so that he could show that he was a true warrior sooner, so that he pass sooner, so he could be respected and abolish all the hate against him before he graduated in the current time line at a point in before that moment.

* * *

Mizuki smirked as he jumped out of the Hokage Building, he had just stolen the Forbidden Scroll, the most powerful scroll ever made and he had to get it to Orochimaru-sama before the theft had been noticed. He needed to be sneaky and quick, otherwise he just won't make out of the village and would be executed for treason, the worst offence possible against a Kage.

He had managed to make it over the wall within a few minutes of the theft but he knew things had turned sour for him, Konoha had caught him. It was just one person chasing after him, he grinned, the Kyuubi.

Naruto had seen Mizuki rush away while he was going back home after an evenings worth of ramen at Ichiraku's, he saw the scroll instantly and with the speed that Mizuki was running at meant he had to have stolen it. Naruto decided to follow in hot pursuit, this would be his first taste of being a ninja and prove that he could fight.

Once Naruto had gotten close Mizuki, he created 20 kage bunshin had them start a circle formation around the thief, them currently being in a crescent as he would implement the tactic once he had gotten in closer to the traitorous chunin. Mizuki then randomly stopped dead in his tracks, Naruto knew this was a method to make him overconfident and instead sent two of his bunshin forwards to see if he could take Mizuki by surprise.

Memory flashes said no, this meant plan B: Go in and fuck shit up.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Sasuke was a broken soul and quite frankly, he actually hated it but he couldn't do anything about it, not unless something happened.

And something happened.

He had had bad eyesight since he was young and it had only deteriorated over time, in private, he talked with the Hokage to see if their was anything they could do about it, he was 9 when this happened, as such, Hiruzen had made an appointment for the boy with the specialist optician at the hospital. As it turns out, Sasuke was suffering from a particularly bad case of Choroideremia, which vary rarely made anyone under the age of 40 lose **any **eyesight, so it was more like really severe Choroideremia or another condition called Glaucoma, both of which can eventually make you blind and, according to the specialist, he would go blind within 7 years.

Heeding this warning, Sasuke knew he could do at least one thing to make not as weak as he would be once it went, he started learning how to sense chakra whenever he could, he would go to the library and get as many books about chakra sensing as he possibly could, he knew he would need for whence the the came and after training the ability for 3 years, he knew that he was good at it. He had memorized the chakra signatures of most of the village and could easily tell how much chakra a person had and was working on sending a pulse of chakra around him so he could 'see' with his chakra in a sort of echolocation type manner.

He was ready for when the time came and that time was now. A searing pain flooded his eyes and his vision started to go white from the edges, he was going blind. The pain soon stopped but his vision constantly grew worse and worse and soon enough it was just white, nothing but white, he knew now, that he was blind.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

* * *

Naruto created as many clones as he possibly could and sent them charging, kunai and shuriken bombarding the traitor, the man knew there was going to be an attack but he never thought it would be that big, Mizuki never had a chance, not against such a massive barrage of Kage Bunshin.

Naruto was in shock, horror and happiness all at the same time, he knew he never should have won but he did and he killed the traitor, _"W__ait, killed him"._

The realization hit Naruto like a baseball bat and he was soon on his knees vomiting and in disbelief that he killed someone, that was just **not **his way but he did, he knew he did and, as ANBU arrived, the panic attack took full swing.

* * *

**Over to the Hokage**

* * *

Hiruzen was in a great amount of stress, reports from the ANBU said that Naruto had just killed the now classified traitor, Mizuki and now he just been told by another ANBU that Uchiha Sasuke had gone blind, the elderly hokage was seriously considering taking Sasuke of the team but knowing the boy's determination to become a shinobi and that he was training to be able to sense chakra, he refused to do such a thing, besides, he was still a flight risk, so keeping him in a team would make the boy feel that was still a point to staying in Konoha, to get trained.

Meanwhile, the case of Naruto was an easier one to decide, the boy had just dispatched a traitor of Konoha and that was very much a good thing, so much so that the Sandaime would have to put it on record as a B-rank and therefore pay Naruto for his services to Konoha, either that or treat the boy to ramen.

The Sandaime made his mind up after 2 hours of thinking and the boys would have to be called to his office to hear said decision.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

The Academy building was filled with activity and chatter, news of Sasuke's blindness spread around the village like wildfire, especially amongst the fangirls, their Sasuke was blind, no way but they found out like rest of the class when they saw the Uchiha with bandages and his hitai-ate over his eyes. Sasuke meanwhile was getting annoyed, he knew he was lucky to be not kicked out of the Shinobi program but he hated all the chatter about him, he honestly couldn't wait until he was on a team no matter who he was with, Naruto, meanwhile, was still trying to get over the fact that he had killed someone and whilst that someone was a traitor he just couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something wrong but he put that aside as Iruka entered the classroom.

* * *

**So Sasuke is now blind, I wonder how many of you expected that to happen and don't don't worry, the last member of the team will be revealed and handicapped soon enough.**

**And on to my excuses, the lazy excuse is in play here, as well as the fact I wanted this chapter to be the longest and I got writers block but don't worry I will try and get the next chapter up sooner.**

**And according to test of what kind of 'dere' I am, I'm a Dandere, an apparently emotionless person.**

**But anyway, thank you for reading and take care.**

**Signed, DaPika.**


End file.
